Tears of a miko, hearts of the youkai princes
by ScArLet105
Summary: Kagome has lived in the castle of Tetsusaiga all her life as the castle miko. She falls for one son, but her heart is broken. Then she leaves to train her miko powers. When she returns, she finds she might have two brothers to choose from. & an evil miko


Hi everyone, This is my new fic and I hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Concerning my fic 'Tears of Blood' I am working on it and the third chapter should be up soon. Thank you to all my loyal readers, I LOVE YA!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: When things go wrong.  
  
(Summary): In this chapter it might seem that things are moving really fast, but all the basics of the story are covered in this chapter. It might be a Inu/Kag or a Sess/Kag, or both! If you've watched the move 'Sabrina' with Audrey Hepburn, it's kind of like that.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
"Okaasan?" asked a little eight-year-old girl. Her bright eyes glistening in confusion.  
  
Before the mother-daughter pair was a grand castle, almost a hundred fold larger than that of the houses back at their village.  
  
"Yes?" the mother replied, scooping the child into her arms and began to walk towards the castle gates.  
  
" Okaasan, where is Souta? And Sango-san? Okaasan where are we going? Why are we so far away from the village?" The little girl whined softly, pearl sized tears running down her chubby pale face.  
  
Her mother sighed.  
  
Her daughter would one day learn the truth, but not today.  
  
Yes, one day she would know.  
  
"Who seeks entry into the castle of Emperor Tetsusaiga?" a guard adorned in purple and red armor questioned harshly. His spear pointed at the woman and child.  
  
The child whimpered, clutching hard onto her mothers worn out kimono.  
  
"I am Higurashi, this is my daughter," she paused for a second," The miko Kagome,"  
  
The guard's eyes widened briefly, before regaining their composure.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Was this tiny child truly the powerful miko that the oracle had foreseen?  
  
"Follow me. The Emperor has been expecting you," the guard ordered.  
  
The mother held tightly onto the child, stifling the cries into her chest.  
  
They followed the guard inside the grand castle. Walls dressed in portraits of the royal family, battle armor placed at every corner, servants running around busy with daily chores.  
  
The little girl gasped as she gazed at the portraits," Okaason look at all the inu!"  
  
The woman looked down at her daughter, her eyes petrified," Kagome!" she pinched the girls cheek harshly," Those portraits are that of the royal family! They are youkai,"  
  
The girl rubbed her now reddened cheek, looking up at her mother, confused as to what she had said," Youkai? What are youkai?"  
  
"They are demons, powerful demons. You are not to say a word to them unless you are spoken to, is that clear?"  
  
Higurashi truly did love her daughter with all she had; they had lived such a peaceful wonderful life back at the village.  
  
But then got a message from the Emperor who had finally discovered the secret that Higurashi had been trying to keep for so long. The oracle had told her before she had given birth that the child that lay in her womb held powers that rivaled that of any miko.  
  
But, if she weren't trained by the ripe age of 15, all her miko powers would dissipate. Leaving only a simple ordinary girl.  
  
This was what Higurashi had been hoping for, that as soon as Kagome hit 15 she would be a normal girl. One that could run free and play in the fields, and one day marry and have children.  
  
But as Higurashi knew all to well, things do not always turn out the way you want them to.  
  
"Here you are, the royal family is expecting you," The guard opened the large double-door revealing a magnificent ballroom, and at the end were four thrones covered in jewels.  
  
The Emperor and his mate rose, as did their two sons, both who had long silver hair and the most peculiar amber eyes.  
  
The little girl shivered in their presence, her mother continuing to walk closer and closer. As little as she was, she could still feel the power of their auras.  
  
"Higurashi, is this the girl?" the Emperor spoke sternly, with complete poise and dignity.  
  
The mother bowed, releasing the child," Yes Emperor,"  
  
"The House of Tetsusaiga welcomes your daughter into our castle," The Empress stated warmly," Please, meet my son, Inuyasha and my step-son Sesshoumaru," the Empress beckoned her two sons forward.  
  
The elder came forth with much composure and pride, nodding in recognition.  
  
But the younger scowled as his mother pushed him forward. He squirmed and seemed as if this was the last thing that he wanted to be doing.  
  
Higurashi hugged the girl one last time, loving tears of a mother torn from her child streaming down her face.  
  
"Good bye my lovely child," and with that she left, leaving the now sobbing child behind.  
  
Well, this is where our story begins.  
  
A tale of love and betrayal.  
  
Of adventure and mystery.  
  
Between a miko, and two brothers bound by position and power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(6 years hence)  
  
"I should be able to go to the ball too, shouldn't I Miroku?" a now 14-year- old adolescent nagged her friend the castle monk.  
  
The monk sighed," Fair, naïve Kagome," he wrapped an arm around her. Oh surely he was only comforting her.  
  
But he just couldn't comfort properly in his current position.  
  
It was totally oblivious to him that his hand had slowly slid down the girl's back.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome screeched, her hand becoming one with Miroku's face," Miroku can I not even talk to you about something serious without you groping me?" she asked furiously, her hands to her hips.  
  
Well sure she could, but whether he'd actually listen instead of watching the way her sultry lips moved, was a totally different story.  
  
"Hai, hai, please except an apology from this lecherous monk," he watched her nod and sit next to him once more.  
  
"Miroku, I just don't get it. I have every right to go to the ball tonight," she said sadly, fiddling with a flower on the tree above.  
  
"You are but a miko Kagome, an un-trained one at that! Just like I am an un- trained monk, we have no business at affairs that take place in the castle," he continued to watch her play with the flower," Why would you even want to go to such a thing Kagome? We can have our own party you know?" he said seductively, raising his brow.  
  
Oh yeah, why would she want to spend her time with stuck-up youkai when she could have a one-on-one session with this hunk of a monk.  
  
"Uh. as great as that sounds Miroku, I still want to go to the ball,"  
  
Or not.  
  
Miroku sighed," It's Lord Inuyasha isn't it?"  
  
The girl's countenance softened, a soft sigh escaping her lips at the mention of his name. She turned to her loyal companion her heart ache shown clearly in her glassy brown eyes," Oh Miroku,"  
  
Miroku frowned, could the foolish girl not see that Lord Inuyasha had no intention of ever courting her?  
  
She was human, and therefore would never be good enough for the hanyou prince.  
  
"Kagome, you know he'll never feel the way you do. Why do you put yourself through this?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Miroku!" she threw her hands up in frustration," It's not like I enjoy being in love with a guy, a hanyou prince no less, who will never look at me as anything but a human miko,"  
  
So she didn't enjoy chasing after a guy who would never reciprocate her feelings. Yeah, and pining over him was REALLY a great way of showing that.  
  
"Kagome, I swear how many times must a beat you with the 'he'll-never-love- you-so-get-over-it' stick before you finally listen to me?"  
  
No matter how many times he'd reminded her about her position, and how the natural order of things worked, she just didn't seem to get it.  
  
In fact, he seriously doubted that she was listening to him now.  
  
"Miroku I have an idea of how to go the ball!" she chirped, her face now brightened by a new plan.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head.  
  
That's it.  
  
There was just no talking with this girl.  
  
Nope, a monk could only take so much in one lifetime.  
  
And considering that she had by now already shortened his dramatically.  
  
He seriously needed a vacation.  
  
"And you're going to help me!" she grabbed onto his hands and pulled him up eagerly.  
  
Miroku shook his head; the last time that he'd 'helped' her he ended up dancing with a 200 pound bore youkai.  
  
He had never had so much to hold yet NOT want to grope.  
  
"Oh. no, forget it, forget it, forget it!" Miroku snatched his hand back, and began to walk back into the castle.  
  
"Oh but Miroku you can not just walk away I need your help!" Kagome wailed running up to him.  
  
"No I'm afraid you need more than help fair Kagome, but not from me. Tell you what I'll go fetch the medicine woman and-"  
  
Kagome forced him to look into her eyes, pleadingly. Her bottom lip coming forth, trembling," Please Miroku please do this for me?"  
  
And that did it.  
  
Why oh why had kami cursed this humble follower of Buddha with such a weakness for women.  
  
He needed help.  
  
This girl would be the death of him.  
  
He really needed a vacation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Miroku come out this instant!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"Kagome, I swear you owe me BIG time. In fact by the end of this if I do not have a son I'm going to . ITAI! . Ok, well I'll settle for a kiss ok?" he rubbed the large lump forming on his head.  
  
Miroku emerged from the room. His face painted with white, with blood red lips, and heavily black lined eyes. The way to small kimono clinging tightly to his body, in all the wrong places.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome gasped as she pointed to his crotch," Why, why is that showing!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes," Yeah Kagome, dressing up as a female kabuki dancer turns me on, what can I say . I CAN'T HELP THAT THIS THING IS SO DAMN TIGHT!" he yelled.  
  
He was ready to beat her with his fan soon.  
  
Oh kami, he had a fan.  
  
"Miroku don't yell! Come on we're going to be late," Kagome, who was dressed similarly, but definitely looked much prettier, whispered.  
  
"Kagome," he asked, running as fast as he could while being bonded by the tight kimono," What happened to the original kabuki dancers?"  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously," Don't worry about that Miroku, just come on,"  
  
"Are you the dancers?" a deep male voice came from behind them.  
  
Kagome turned and was surprised to face Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru," Hai," she said simply bowing.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the two.  
  
There was something strangely familiar about the two.  
  
"You two are late!" he spat," If I weren't in no mood to deal out punishment the two of you would be without your heads! Now go and do what you came here to do!" he glared at them once more before opening the ballroom door for the dancers.  
  
"Go-gomen Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome stuttered before pulling Miroku harshly with her," See what has happened now that you took so long to get ready?"  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
Why did he take such abuse?  
  
Well, he did need an heir sooner or later didn't he?  
  
The room was filled with youkai from across the lands. Everyone from the wind youkai of the North to the snake demons of the South were present, chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, there he is!" Kagome pulled his arm.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she watched him, his long silver hair flowing down his back. Those magical eyes which blazed of golden fire. Even that infamous scowl she had learned to love.  
  
But tonight she did not see that scowl, instead she saw a smile.  
  
And a woman.  
  
The woman looked remarkably like Kagome, but her face was cold and Kagome felt chills run down her spine as she inched closer to the pair.  
  
Something about this woman's aura was not right, Kagome could feel it.  
  
Kagome was halted for a brief second by a pair of giants, but as they passed she watched as Inuyasha began to lead the woman out into the garden.  
  
Oh yeah, you bet she was going to follow them.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku called out.  
  
Where was this girl going?  
  
"Hey there hot thing," a low voice purred into Miroku's ear.  
  
Miroku gulped hard as one of the giants who had previously blocked Kagome wrapped his large arm around Miroku's waist.  
  
The lecher himself was being groped.  
  
That's it. He wanted TWO sons out of this.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sneaked behind the bushes where Inuyasha and his companion were near talking, she could hear their conversation.  
  
"You want to be with me don't you Inuyasha?" the cold voice asked.  
  
"Kikyo, you know that I do," the hanyou replied grasping onto her hands.  
  
"Even if I be a human miko?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace," Yes, even if you be miko. I love you,"  
  
Kagome felt the lashes of the hot tears that ran down her face. The white paint melting off with their touch.  
  
He loved her?  
  
How could he love her?  
  
Not only that, but she was human.  
  
She had always been told that Inuyasha could never love a human.  
  
She had always known deep in her heart that Inuyasha could never love her, but at least there was a reason. She always felt that if she weren't human Inuyasha would love her.  
  
They had grown up together. She had watched him go through many females, but she never felt hurt because she thought the only reason he was with them and not her was because she was human.  
  
But now things did not make sense, he had just professed his love to a human.  
  
She had no reason, no excuse for him not loving her. 


End file.
